All of the Stars
by Renoisms
Summary: (Song fic) MAJOR ANGST AND CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD. Sasuke visits dying Naruto in hospital but all is not what it seems. SasuNaru if you squint.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

_…Hold up…_

He is standing in the doorway, watching _him_. He doesn't know how long he had been standing there, but it felt like an eternity. Naruto's chest is barely moving, and he knows he is running out of time. This is it. No way forward, no way back. The point of no return. It is over. The end of a long, exciting and sad, sad story.

Sasuke wishes he could die a natural death. He had hoped it would have been painless, so that his friends whom had become his family would not have to watch him suffer. That _he_did not have to watch him suffer. But it had all gone wrong, and now he is lying on a hospital bed, barely alive, surrounded by everyone he loves. All of them have tears in their eyes, and Sasuke would comfort them, but how can he when there are tears in his own eyes as well? It was impossible anyway. They couldn't see him.

_…Hold on…_

Everyone who is gathered in this room are like family. Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka and Shikamaru… They all and so many others in Konoha that had been touched by Naruto's light and in turn, they had touched his life.. And Sasuke is proud. Moved even. That small hospital room, filled with so much love and hope.

Suddenly, Sasuke notices how shallow Naruto's breathing has become and tears well up in his eyes once more. He can do nothing but watch as his breath becomes more and more shallow; how he soon has to gasp for every breath; how his heart starts to slow down. It seems like it was welcoming Sasuke, urging him to step closer. Taking a shaky breath, Sasuke slowly walks into the room. His eyes dart from each of their friends faces. They only have eyes for Naruto of course, no doubt remembering the good times with him. The man who had been like a brother to them. A son. The man Sasuke had been waiting for, for so many years. A man who had saved hundreds of lives and chased his dreams into hell and back.

A man he is proud to call his lover… no … soulmate.

"Naruto…" He whispers, taking a seat down next to the bed. Sasuke can see his eyes flutter open. Their friends cannot. Sasuke can see Naruto's eyes; eyes as they were, not clouded by pain or the medication in his system. He can see the brilliant blue color, so full of life and light.

"Teme?"Naruto says softly. Maybe he did not have the strength to say it louder, but the sound breaks Sasuke's heart. Again. "Is it… time?"

Sasuke nods, the tears shining in his eyes. He hates this so much it is unbelievable. He doesn't want to take Naruto away. He has a life here. A good life. He isn't even supposed to be lying in this bed. He is supposed to be up, catching the bad guys, slurping ramen and being his usual obnoxious self! This is just wrong! .. But he nods, whispering, "Yes done, it's time. It's time to stop fighting and let go."

_…Don't be scared…_

Naruto closes his eyes for a second before saying,"I'm ready" He seems to be deep in thought for a second, but then he smiles widely. That stunning smile, brighter than the sun. He slowly sits up and they can hear the monitors start to beep and his… their friends start to call for help. "Will my parents be there too?" Naruto asks and looks around, completely ignoring the chaos around them as nurses and doctors start to fill the room.

"They're waiting for us. They have been waiting for a long time." Sasuke smiles at Naruto's happy reaction. "But Naruto, your mother's not happy about your ramen diet…" Naruto laughs heartily. A sound Sasuke had missed terribly. Naruto holds out his hand and Sasuke grabs it like it's a lifeline. How ironic. His hand is calloused from many years of fighting and chakra use, but he doesn't care. Even though Sasuke knows it is selfish, he no longer cares that he is taking Naruto away. The familiar scent of him, the touch, that radiant smile.. bringing back all of the happy memories from their life together. For a few moments, it feels _right_.

_…May your smile… Shine on…_

Naruto looks at the faces of those surrounding his body on the bed and a hint of sadness is visible in his eyes. He cannot hide it.

"I won't get a chance to say goodbye, will I?" He asks and Sasuke's chest constricts.

"No, you won't," is the solemn reply. "Just… don't think of this as goodbye. Think of this as 'see you guys later.'… We will all meet again and have a party like your twenty-first."A dark brow is arched, dark eyes glimmering with a hint of mirth. Naruto shudders, "I hope not, I will never forget Ino's horror when I puked on her. Several times."

Biting his lip, Sasuke cannot help the fresh wave of sadness that washes away that moment of mirth. There would be no more parties for Naruto and it just isn't fair. He was supposed to watch him get old, watch him become Hokage.. perhaps fall in love again, maybe start a family. Not this, so young, too soon. Fate had different plans though. At least they are together again.

Sasuke stands up. Naruto follows his lead and they slowly walk through the room, hand in hand. The rapid beeps of the heart monitor turn into a single tone, seeming to echo in their ears. Everything around them happens in slow-motion, but neither really notice. There is no coming back for either of them.

Naruto finally let go.

_Cause' all of the stars… Are fading away… Just try not to worry… You'll see them some day… Take what you need… And be on your way… And stop crying your heart out…_

**Lyrics from the song Stop Crying Your Heart Out by Oasis**


End file.
